onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kin'emon
| occupation = Samurai | jva = Kenyu Horiuchi | height = almost 277cm (9'1") }} Foxfire Kin'emon is a Samurai from Wano Country whom the Straw Hat Pirates found in various pieces at Punk Hazard. He is the father of Momonosuke. Appearance Kin'emon's appearance matches the stereotype of all samurai found in ancient Japan, with a black topknot, and goatee. He is quite tall, about the same height as Brook, who stands at 277cm (9'1"). He is also quite muscular, but not overly so. His eyes are asymmetrical, with his right eye opening more than his left. His attire consists of a samurai gi that is black and white striped on the left side and orange on the right. Kept on the left side of his torso is a pair of katana with identical flame-patterned sheaths. For footwear, he wears simple geta sandals. Gallery |Kin'emon's Frog Disguise.png|Kin'emon wearing a frog disguise. |Kin'emon as Doflamingo.png|Kin'emon disguised as Donquixote Doflamingo. }} Personality Kin'emon seems to follow the code of bushido, claiming he would commit suicide if he could, for the disgrace of being dismembered without dying. He still tried to maintain his pride, even after being completely dismembered. Like his son, Kin'emon is very stubborn, constantly refusing the help of others stating he doesn't need it. Only after nearly freezing to death did he finally forsake his pride and asked for help. He is also greatly honorable, such as bowing before Sanji (in Nami's body) for saving his torso and thanking him for helping him stating he was indebted to him. As shown by his constant refusal to accept help from Sanji and own claims, he holds a strong dislike for all pirates. He also stated that he cannot stand the sight of dragons. He also seems to be very quick to judge things, believing Zoro to be the one to grave rob Ryuma's body after seeing his sword Shusui sheathed at his waist, and refused to listen until he was distracted by Sanji. He is a very old fashioned samurai warrior who expects women to walk three steps behind men and talk gracefully and quietly. He, on many occasions, referred to Nami as a shameless, violent and obscene woman due to her careless behavior. He felt disgraced when he got hit by Nami on his head. It is not yet confirmed if this is the traditional code of Wano Country or if it is his personal expectations of women. Kin'emon talks in a very old fashioned way, in lieu of his shut-in samurai life in Wano Country. He has a tendency to be quite perverted in spite of his old fashioned ideals. Though he seemed to be outraged at Nami's sense of fashion, he still greatly enjoyed ogling at her cleavage. He also showed his anger and jealousy at Momonosuke bathing with Robin and sleeping in the same bed with Nami and Robin. He also has an extremely rude special ability of talking with his farts. He cares deeply for his son, Momonosuke, as he traveled to the dangerous Punk Hazard island and challenged one of the Shichibukai to find him. Even after being chopped to pieces, his torso and legs still attempted to look for his son, and attacked anything that got in the way. He cares enough about his son to the point that when he thought that Momonosuke was that small dragon he had cut down earlier he rushed back to save him, despite the incoming gas. He seems to be unaware of Devil Fruits, as he said he ate a strange fruit, instead of stating the correct name. Also he seems to be unaware of some stranger abilities, because he classifies everything unusual as ninjutsu or sorcery. He also seems to be unaware of other modern things, including dishes like pizza. Relationships Family Momonosuke Kin'emon cares deeply for his son, as shown when he traveled to Punk Hazard and challenged Trafalgar Law, a Shichibukai, to get him back. He cares enough about his son to the point that when he thought that Momonosuke was that small dragon he had cut down earlier he rushed back to save him, despite the incoming gas. Once turned back to normal, the two tearfully embraced with each other with a hug happy to be reunited. He also explained to him that even warriors get hungry, as he got him to eat the food Sanji prepared for the group. Despite stating that he detests dragons, his love for his son was greater, as he did not reject him for being able to turn into a dragon. However, he is not immuned to being angry and jealous of his son, as he became enraged when he found out Momonosuke was bathing with Robin, telling him to cut off his topknot to repent, proclaiming him as the worst kid, and cursing him out in his thoughts, when Momonosuke is sleeping in Nami and Robin's room. Pirates Straw Hat Pirates Despite his strong dislike for pirates, and even though he initially scorned them when he found out that they were pirates, he is starting to see that the Straw Hat Pirates are different from most. However, despite knowing this, he wasn't at first willing to break his pride and ask for their help. After nearly freezing to death when his torso fell into the frozen lake, he finally forsakes his pride and gratefully accepts their help. When Sanji saves his torso from being eaten by sharks and from freezing, he bowed before him and thanked him stating he is indebted to him. He has since then come to greatly respect and trust them, immediately choosing to eat the food Sanji prepared for everyone and told his son they can be trusted. Zoro and Brook have developed a respect towards the samurai, as they all are warriors of honor, and for his skills and way of fighting. Their respect for Kin'emon is great enough to offer to help save his son and they wish to learn about Kin'emon's foxfire sword style. The three of them work quite well together in combat, evidenced when they easily defeated a number of Caesar Clown's subordinates. Kin'emon has recently developed some hostility towards Zoro after seeing that he holds the sword, Shusui, and intends to challenge Zoro to a duel after their mission is complete, so the blade can be returned to Wano Country. Kin'emon has a somewhat sexist opinion on women. Having been raised in the country of Wano, he expects women to be modest and speak gracefully and quietly. Nami's behavior, being the complete opposite of what he is used to, comes as a shock to him. During most of the Punk Hazard Arc, Kin'emon looked down on the females around him, referring to Nami and Robin as "Breast-banded lady" and "Escort". However, it has yet to be shown whether or not he still considers them to be inferior. Trafalgar Law Kin'emon seems to curse the Shichibukai for separating his body parts when he came to Punk Hazard to rescue his son Momonosuke. However, he apparently decides to forget his grudge and temporarily cooperates with him to defeat Caesar Clown. Afterwards, he seems to have completely gotten over this grudge as he was on the same ship with him and didn't attack him. Others Ryuma Kin'emon has a great respect and admiration towards the great samurai Ryuma. He stated that he's the hero of the Wano Country and that when his body was grave robbed, it caused the country to be in peril and when he saw Shusui, Ryuma's sword, he immediately attacked Zoro believing he was the one who stole his body and refused to listen to Zoro's explanation. Kanjuro Kanjuro is Kin'emon's close friend, who intended to travel with him and Momonosuke to Zo. However, when Momonosuke was captured and sent to Punk Hazard, Kanjuro allowed himself to be captured in order for Kin'emon to search for Momonosuke. Abilities and Powers As a samurai from Wano Country, Kin'emon is a capable swordsman, and was able to survive his confrontation against the Shichibukai, Trafalgar Law (though it was mostly because of the non-lethal nature of the latter's Devil Fruit power). He possesses an immense endurance to pain and cold, his head alone was capable of withstanding Sanji's powerful kicks, and his torso can withstand cold temperatures that a normal person would typically die from. Even after being dismembered, Kin'emon was capable of putting up a fight with his legs, recklessly attacking Luffy's party when they encountered him. His torso alone was able to match Brook in swordsmanship, utilizing a two-sword style. Communicating Through Flatulence After being dismembered, his legs were found by Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Robin. During this time, his legs seemed to possess the ability to speak but after his legs are reattached to his head, it is revealed that he can speak from his legs using his farts, which disgusts the Straw Hat Pirates. Aura Sensing Even after being dismembered by Law, his legs and his torso were able to fight, and even defeat people without the head. When Kin'emon's disembodied legs first "spoke", it said it could feel the 'aura' of other people, and accurately attacked his opponents. Furthermore, his separated body parts navigated by 'sensing' their surroundings (though his legs still managed to somehow get stuck to a dragon). Swordsmanship Kin'emon is very skilled in swordsmanship. He can utilize a two-sword or a one-sword style. His torso alone was able to match Brook in swordsmanship. He also proved that he is able to cut through iron, slicing apart the emergency shutters to Caesar's lab at the request of Zoro. After restoring his body, Kin'emon quickly demonstrates his swordsmanship by attacking the Slime surrounding him by using a style he calls . He is somehow capable of generating, attacking with and cutting fire with one of his swords. He was able to use this technique to clear the way off the Slime and even cut through the subsequent explosion caused by its detonation after being ignited. He also has a small dagger with him, although it appears that he only carries it around to commit seppuku, if a situation calls for it. Devil Fruit Using the ability of the unusual fruit that he ate a long time ago, Kin'emon is capable of creating clothing and disguises for anyone, including himself, if they put a leaf or stone on their head, which he can then convert (by saying ) into the necessary garb for as long as he can visualize it. The items manifested by his powers are obviously not illusions since they are tangible enough to be felt by their wearers. Apart from apparently serving as disguises, the clothes created by his power can also be used for other conveniences, such as keeping wearers warm while in a cold environment. This ability is dispelled if the clothes get removed. As with all Devil Fruit users, he becomes immobilized upon touching water. Despite this, the clothes created remain as long as they are worn. History Past Kin'emon, Momonosuke, and Kanjuro were going to an island named Zo, but were shipwrecked. They drifted to Dressrosa, where they were pursued by subordinates of Donquixote Doflamingo. Momonosuke hid himself in a ship and the ship set sail before Kin'emon could reach him. Kanjuro held their pursuers at bay to allow Kin'emon to escape. Kin'emon went to Punk Hazard to search for his son, Momonosuke. During the journey, he encountered Shichibukai Trafalgar Law. Law dismembered the samurai, and scattered his body parts all over the island. His legs wandered into the burning side of the island and got stuck on a dragon. His head was sliced into pieces and locked in a cell in Vegapunk's former research facility. His torso and arms ended wandering around the frozen side of the island, cutting down anyone that approached it. Punk Hazard Arc Kin'emon's first encounter with the Straw Hats was with his legs, which were stuck to a dragon. He questions them, asking if they were with the Shichibukai. After the dragon is defeated, Monkey D. Luffy pulls the samurai's legs off the dragon. Initially surprised that the person was only a pair of legs (and blaming it on Roronoa Zoro, thinking that he was the one who sliced the Samurai), they were further surprised when the legs tried to attack them and then run away. Luffy runs after them, saying he wants them to be part of his crew. When they capture them, Luffy attaches them to his back, calls it "Ashimaro", and claims that he was now a centaur. Together with the pair of legs, they travel to the frozen side to find their friends. In the meantime, the head encounters the kidnapped group of the Straw Hats, who were placed in the same cell as he was. He requests that they reassemble the pieces of his head. At first the Straw Hats fool around with the pieces, but then put him together in the correct order, with the exception of putting his chin on top of his head, and the top of his head where the chin should be. After realizing that he was a severed human head, they were shocked. When Nami starts talking to him, he scolds her for her personality and sense of fashion, though after he admitted that he actually liked it, the Samurai got a trashing by Sanji. After finding out that they were pirates, he expresses his deep dislike for such people, saying that he would have been willing to escape with them if they were not. He was greatly surprised when Franky blew down the door. As the Straw Hats escape, Sanji picks up the head and rearranges it into its proper self, revealing him to be a Samurai from Wano Country. Sanji explains that the reason they even came to this island was because they picked up a distress call from one of the samurai's victims. The head claims that he would never hurt somebody without purpose and that he was here to find his own missing son. Hearing this, Sanji chooses to bring the head along, claiming responsibility. While escaping pursuers, the Straw Hats and Kin'emon's head enter a room full of children. After the samurai gets over his initial shock, he asks the children if they know a boy by the name of Momonosuke, scaring the kids while doing so. He continues to scream for his son, causing Nami to hit him, which starts him yelling at the shame of being hit by a woman. As Sanji and Franky fight their pursuers, Kin'emon's head feels the strain of his torso, which happens to be fighting Brook. Brook puts up a good fight, but is eventually scared away by the headless and legless torso. After Sanji and Franky defeat the satyrs, the samurai wishes to stay and look for his son. Sanji starts to get frustrated with the head's pride and wishes to smash it, but is held back by Franky. Kin'emon says that he refuses to be indebted to pirates by asking for their help, though he has no objection if they wish to find his body for him. The samurai further taunts Sanji, reminding him that the cook chose to be responsible for the head. Sanji then throws a tantrum and beats up the head before taking it with him. When Kin'emon, Sanji and Franky catch up with the children, he is forced to go along with Franky's dance routine, stunning the marines and the Shichibukai. Once the Straw Hats see who is in front of them they run back into the building. Kin'emon wishes to stay back since he recognizes Law as the one that cut him up, but is rebuffed once they see that the Shichibukai does not have his other body parts. As they run to the back entrance, the children start suffering due to the cold. Kin'emon tells everyone to put a stone or leaf on their head, and after they do, he somehow manages to clothe them in warm jackets and boots. He then explains that he ate an "unusual fruit" which gave him those magical powers. When asked why he did not do this before, the Samurai states that he was enjoying Nami's body in just a breast band, earning a beating from Nami (who is in Franky's body). It is then that the remaining Straw Hats, with the samurai's legs attached to Luffy's back, join their kidnapped comrades, after crossing the length of the island to find them. Kin'emon's head is then finally reunited with his legs (much to Luffy's dismay) and he is introduced to the rest. Kin'emon still wishes to go back into the facility to find his son, and he explains how he came to be in his current predicament, revealing his special skill of talking with farts. Brook then mentions that he encountered the samurai's torso, much to the head's shock. Kin'emon then leaves the group on his own to find his torso. While looking for his torso, it ends up in the island's central lake, causing his Devil Fruit weakness to flare up leaving him paralyzed and at the mercy of the Ice Lands. Sanji (in Nami's body), Zoro, and Brook manage to stumble across his half-frozen head and legs while looking for him. The samurai explains that his torso feels like it's submerged in water, so the group figures out that the torso is in the lake and they agree to help him get his torso back. Kin'emon is shocked that they will brave the freezing waters just to help him when they are just pirates who he believed that they would never help anyone. Sanji merely states that the samurai became their responsibility since they rescued him from the prison and once his body is back together, Sanji will beat him to a pulp. Moved by this sense of selflessness, Kin'emon swallows his pride and deeply thanks him for the pirates' assistance, which is the first time he admits needing help. Kin'emon and the three Straw Hats then meet a group of centaurs running away from the lake. Instead of stopping, the centaurs chose to run away to their master. It is then that Kin'emon and the Straw Hats see a mountain in the distance, which confuses them, as there should be no mountain between them and the lake. Kin'emon and the others present watch the Slime as it shoots itself across the lake. Brook claims that he once read a book about the Slime and that it melts away women's clothes, much to Kin'emon's and Sanji's interest. He then watches with frustration as Sanji remains persistent in reclaiming the samurai's torso, jumping into the lake despite the severe cold and the toxins present in the water due to the Slime. Kin'emon then suddenly starts screaming. Apparently, a shark grabbed his torso in his mouth. He continues screaming and even coughs up blood but he says that it does not hurt. Sanji rescues his torso and gets out of the lake. Kin'emon starts crying and says after his body is complete again that he was never as happy before having his body. After Brook comments on how tall he is, Kin'emon finally introduces himself to the group. His name is Kin'emon and his birthplace is Kuri, in the Wano Country. Kin'emon wants to gratefully thank Sanji but he yells at him not be so nice to have his body back since he shouldn't forget how he abused the fact he could not do anything and being suspicious of him. Kin'emon then says he will never forget and bows to Sanji saying he will never forget his kindness in his life and that he's very grateful. He then asks for forgiveness for being suspicious. Sanji then gets angry, yelling at him men do not get on their knees but then Brook interrupts him. They are surrounded by Slime. Kin'emon then suggests to burn it down. He says people call him Kin'emon of Foxfire and that he can burn through things by cutting with fire. He cuts one of the Slimes, which then explodes due to being burnt. The group are however surprised to find themselves entirely unharmed. Kin'emon then states that he cut the explosion and that there is no flame he cannot cut. Zoro then tells him he will help him to find his son because the samurai's fighting style sparked his interest. After cutting some parts of the Slime, Kin'emon is seen fleeing from it along with Zoro, Sanji and Brook. Slime then begins to transform its shape and attack the group again. Kin'emon questions Slime's powers with Sanji and Brook and decide that cutting it again is not an option as it is too large. He runs for the research facility in search of his son with the others. While running from the Slime, they come across the giant candy left by Caesar for Smiley, and a small dragon made by Vegapunk. They then see a screen appear with Caesar on it and decide to run again. After witnessing the Slime explode, Kin'emon, Brook, Sanji, and Zoro rapidly run away from the gas cloud. They see the small dragon flying away from the poisonous cloud, and Zoro proposes the idea to ride on its back and fly away. Struggling to catch up to it, Sanji is able to rush ahead after feeding his perverse nature. He catches the dragon, allowing the group to finally ride it. Eventually meeting up with Nami, Usopp, and Brownbeard, the two groups turn their attention to Caesar's lab where Zoro and Kin'emon are able to cut down the iron shutter, allowing them to enter. As a result of cutting the iron shutter, the poisonous gas cloud will be able to flow into the base. The G-5 Marines plug the hole with boards and they blame Kin'emon and Zoro for putting everyone in danger. Law then tells everyone present about a way off the island but will have two hours to escape. Everyone breaks up into three teams. Kin'emon goes with Nami, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, and Brook to save Momonosuke as well as the other abducted children. The G-5 Marines attempt to capture the Straw Hats, but Zoro, Brook, and Kin'emon repel them. One of Caesar's underlings fires a cannon at the wall of Building A, allowing the poison gas to enter. As the exit gate of Building A is closing, Kin'emon and the others make a dash for it and manage to escape to the passageway to Building B before the gate seals completely. Kin'emon and the Straw Hats then ride on Brownbeard while they are going through Building B. The small dragon appears and attacks them while laying waste to Building B with fire. Kin'emon and Brook debate on who should fight the dragon, but after it is damaged by Nami's Thunder Trap, Usopp's Rafflesia, and Robin's Quarento Fleur Quatro Mano, Brook and Kin'emon finish it off together. Kin'emon and the group later finds Chopper (in Monster Point) trying to prevent the children from getting their candy. Regardless of his efforts, the children beat him down and go past him when the Rumble Ball wears off. Kin'emon, Zoro, Nami, Robin, and Brook quickly come to Chopper's aid and run after the children to the Biscuits Room. Once they reach there, they encounter Monet. Kin'emon goes with Brook and Usopp to find his son, and a pair of Kairoseki handcuffs, which Robin has asked for. Brook uses his Devil Fruit abilities to separate his soul from his body so Brook can find the handcuffs, and Kin'emon has to carry Brook's body. While Usopp goes to the secret room, Kin'emon and Brook frees some of the captive children. Kin'emon then learns from a little girl that his son had been transformed into a dragon. Filled with regret, he rushes back to find the dragon he fought with earlier believing that one to be Momonosuke. Despite Brook's protests, he runs back towards the direction of the gas and is eventually petrified. Brook then carries his body and flees to Building R with Chopper, Mocha, and the G-5 with them. They manage to reach Building R safely, and after Brook boards the rail car with Kin'emon in tow, the still-petrified samurai reunites with his son. During the aftermath, Brook shouted out that he broke Kin'emon, feeling remorse despite the samurai already being "dead". Kin'emon's shell begins to crack, and the samurai returns to his normal state. Luffy, Sanji, and Brook all screamed at him in shock, and Kin'emon screamed right back at them. Sanji kicked him angrily, asking how he could possibly be alive. When Brook called Sanji's actions uncalled for, the chef responded that the samurai deserved for not being dead like he was supposed to be. Momonosuke, having returned to his human form, then jumped into his father's arms and the two embraced. Momonosuke was not wearing his clothes, but shortly was given an outfit much like his father's. Shortly after their reunion, Momonosuke fainted, apparently from starvation. He later regains consciousness and the two then eat Sanji's food and party with the others. He and Momonosuke accompanied Law and the Straw Hat Pirates on the Thousand Sunny as they left Punk Hazard. As Nami informed the group that they were heading to Dressrosa, Kin'emon was surprised, saying that was where he wished to go. He was also shocked when hearing that the target of the alliance was Kaido, and yet again when he saw Momonosuke after he suddenly reverted to his dragon form. When Luffy asked him if he had any business on Dressrosa, Kin'emon revealed that he has a comrade being held prisoner there. Later that night, Kin'emon demanded a duel from Zoro after realizing the sword at the Straw Hat's hip belonged to his country's legendary hero Ryuma. Zoro denied having anything to do with the removal of Ryuma's body, but Kin'emon was soon distracted when he learned that his son was taking a bath with Robin. He, Brook, and Sanji berated Momonosuke for using his youth to his advantage; and Kin'emon demanded that his son cut off his top knot to repent. The trio were then chastised by Nami, who took Momonosuke to sleep with her and Robin for the night. Kin'emon then watched in envy as his son was carried off to bed. When the morning newspaper came, everyone read the news about Doflamingo's resignation from the Shichibukai. They also saw that the paper mentioned Luffy and Law's alliance and the alliance between Kid, Hawkins, and Apoo. Caesar Retrieval Arc Kin'emon was present on the ship when Breed attacked the Thousand Sunny. He fought against the invaders, and wondered who they were. After the animals escaped back into the water, Kin'emon listened as Breed talked to everybody on the ship. While the ship began to jump into the air due to the attack, Kin'emon squatted onto the ground, in order to keep his foothold on the ship. Dressrosa Arc After Law told Doflamingo to pick up Caesar at Green Bit, Kin'emon has a meal with his son and the crew. Kin'emon and his son tell the story about how they were shipwrecked and drifted to Dressrosa, how Kin'emon was separated from his son, and how Kanjuro was captured. The Thousand Sunny soon approaches Dressrosa. After disembarking, the group split into three teams. Kin'emon went with Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Franky to destroy the factory and rescue Kanjuro. While exploring, they saw that the country is unique, because that the citizens residing alongside living toys. After getting disguises, they stopped at a restaurant to get something to eat. There, they found some thugs taking advantage of a blind man and taking away his money in roulette. After Luffy called the thugs' bluff, they witnessed the blind man use an ability to crush the thugs. After the man left without saying who he was, people in the casino noticed that their possessions had been mysteriously stolen. A bystander claimed that it was the work of fairies. Zoro noticed that one of his swords, Shusui, was missing, causing him and Kin'emon to lose their temper. Zoro managed to spot the thief and immediately gave chase. Kin'emon followed him to ensure that Shusui would not be misused. Kin'emon also declared that once they catch the thief, he would duel Zoro for the sword. Kin'emon got lost along the way and found himself surrounded by Doflamingo's men, who warned him that something bad will happen to Kanjuro if he attempts to fight back. The samurai then fled with Doflamingo's men in hot pursuit. He eventually ran into Sanji, who proceed to defeat Kin'emon's pursuers. Having learned that Kanjuro is held at a "toy house", Kin'emon asked Sanji to accompany him. Kin'emon and Sanji then witnessed Luffy's clash with Chinjao on the video broadcast. Kin'emon wants to save Kanjuro as soon as possible, but Sanji tells him to wait as there are Marines surrounding the Corrida Colosseum. As Luffy's fight with Chinjao goes on, Kin'emon cheers Luffy on. When Sanji scolds Kin'emon, the samurai replies with his belief that once a man enters a competition, he must aim for the top to be acknowledged as a real man. They later ran into Zoro, who was running back to the Thousand Sunny with a dwarf named Wicca, and then learned that Nami's group back at the Sunny was in trouble. Sanji decided to go save Nami's group while Kin'emon and Zoro stay behind at the Corrida Colosseum, wondering how to get in. Bartolomeo then spoke to them and offered to help them find Luffy while asking for Zoro's autograph. With Bartolomeo's guidance, Luffy came to them. Kin'emon took out a Den Den Mushi and the group engage in a conference call with Sanji and Franky's group. Everyone was then brought up to speed as they learned the true situation in Dressrosa. The three then witnessed the dramatic conclusion of the battle between Law and Doflamingo which raged across Dressrosa and ended right outside the colosseum. They are shocked to see Doflamingo standing above his opponent and then shooting Law three times at close range. Zoro quickly charged at Doflamingo, intent on rescuing their ally, while the samurai quickly informed everyone of what was happening, when Issho, the blind man they encountered earlier, suddenly intercepted Zoro. Kin'emon managed to reach Law, but before the samurai could recover him, Doflamingo kicked him back. Luffy tried to help his friends, but realized that the bars in the windows of the colosseum are made of Kairoseki. The entire crew is shocked to be told by Kin'emon that the blind gambler was actually an Admiral. Both Doflamingo and Issho float above their opponents using their abilities, taking Law with them and head towards the palace. After the Marines started pursuing Zoro and Kin'emon, they were informed that the Sunny is under attack by the Big Mom Pirates who are after Caesar Clown. As Sanji's group continued on to Zo and Franky's group was left in charge of destroying the SMILE factory, Luffy decided to head to the palace with Kin'emon and Zoro in order to defeat Doflamingo and recover their ally. After Luffy finally escaped the Colosseum, the trio eluded the Marines by wearing disguises provided by Kin'emon's ability. Kin'emon, Luffy, and Zoro later arrived at the lift that leads to the royal palace alongside the dwarf, Wicca. They then encountered Viola, who offered to guide them to the palace. After getting acquainted with her and learning about her ties with the Riku Family, Kin'emon's group was then led to a secret passage. Once inside the passage, Zoro suggested that they use a basket used for lifting supplies and that Luffy should climb up carrying a rock and hang from the chain to act as a counterweight for the basket to move up. Kin'emon and Zoro then sit in the basket before Luffy reached the top. Kin'emon suggested to Viola that she should step in the basket too. They later arrived at the palace rampart tower. Viola was about to sneak them in, but Luffy went ahead and smashed his way through the gate. Having alerted the guards, they decided to charge in. Kin'emon apparently separated from the group along the way. Kin'emon was later seen disguised as Doflamingo with Wicca hiding in his pocket, having been introduced as . He ran into Gladius while going to the basement to find Kanjuro. Gladius, who was deceived by the disguise, informed him that Kanjuro had disappeared from the scrap house. He was then seen leaving the palace with Wicca and the dwarves that attacked the palace with Kyros. Sometime after Doflamingo trapped Dressrosa in his "bird cage", he discarded his Doflamingo disguise and reached the underground trade port. He met up with Robin and Usopp and brought Wicca and Kyros' dwarf group to Leo's group. Doflamingo forced everyone on Dressrosa into a survival game and coaxed them into going after some certain people by putting a price on their heads. Kin'emon is included in Doflamingo's hit list. While Usopp and Robin's group fled to the surface, Kin'emon jumped down into a hole that leads to the scrap heap, hoping to find Kanjuro there. Major Battles *Kin'emon vs. Trafalgar Law (unseen) *Kin'emon (torso) vs. Centaur Patrol Unit (unseen) *Kin'emon (torso) vs. Brook *Kin'emon vs. pieces of Smiley *Kin'emon, Roronoa Zoro, and Brook vs. G-5 Marines *Kin'emon, Nami, Usopp, Nico Robin, and Brook vs. Vegapunk's small dragon *Kin'emon vs. Donquixote Doflamingo Trivia *Kin'emon seems to have a fox theme as his epithet , fighting style and Devil Fruit ability to disguise himself and others are associated with the kitsune of Japanese folklore. *Kin'emon's ability to control his farts is similar to a flatulist. *His name and Momonosuke's come from Japanese actor Nakamura Kinnosuke. Oda is a fan of Kinnosuke. *For his official introduction in Chapter 672, the regular information box was not used but instead was a Japanese scroll with his details on it. *While Luffy was in possession of Kin'emon's legs, he dubbed them . References Site Navigation de:Kinemon es:Kin'emon fr:Kinemon Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Samurai Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Punk Hazard Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies